Beautiful Rose
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: A girl who admires Ayakun, who might be the man in black she secretly admires. First person. OCxAya one sided R&R please


**Author's Notes: **I don't own Weiss Kruez. I just own this little OC that I decide to write about. Granted, this is a fangirlish fanfic, but I'll try not to get too pretentious about it. I'd appreciate it if you'd left a little review at the end. Thank you. :)

**Beautiful Rose**

By LilyChan

I don't remember his face. I don't remember his name. All I remember are the colors red, black and violet.

Red was the color his hair. He had a certain elegance and mystery about him.

Black was the color he wore. I don't know what he wore, but it looked like he wore darkness. Like he carried it wherever he went. If I could see him again, I would like to bring him to the lighter things to his life. I don't think he smiled anytime during the ordeal, but then who would.

Violet were the color of his eyes. I remember them seemingly almost amethyst eyes. They were really beautiful. I thought he put some jewelry in his eyes – but that's impossible. Those eyes were burned in my memory. Every time I slept, I would see his eyes burning through my soul.

I also remember seeing his comrades, I suppose they were.

One was very good with a crossbow. Another had claws coming out his hands. It was dark – I couldn't see that well. They had kind voices, even though they said such foul language. I suppose they had another one since they were always calling his name. I didn't see him so I wouldn't know.

I returned to school to continue my education and the path of righteousness as my aunt tended to joke about.

It's hard to forget what consequences my parents had to face due to their risky behavior.

My classmates frequently talked about a flower shop with handsome men.

_Maybe the man in black will be there again. _I thought to myself as they kept talking about how handsome certain ones were.

"Oh, and Aya-kun," I heard one squeal. "He's so quiet and mysterious! I really wish he'd smile!"

"Maybe if you'd confess your love to him!"

The other two girls laughed. I glanced at their direction to see what was so humorous, but perhaps it was the fact one of them suggested that the one of them should confess her love to him. Curious, I got up (it was the passing period and I already gathered my things for the next class) and walked towards the girls who were talking.

"Um, excuse me," I asked, my voice small and shy. The girls momentarily stopped laughing and looked at me in confusion. They awaited more words to come out. "Uh…" I started, trying to calm my heartbeat. Usually, I'm never put on the spotlight like this. Perhaps it's because I interrupted their daily gossip? "I-I was wondering if I could go with you after school."

The girls smiled and nodded. I sighed with relief. Maybe going back to school wasn't so bad after all.

"Meet us by the big oak tree. We always take that shortcut towards the flower shop," said the leader. I nodded. "You never been there before, have you?"

I shook my head. "No." I answered.

The girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to have the honor of introducing you to the four hottest men on this side of town!"

I blinked. I didn't know how to take it so I just let her talk.

"Just remember, Aya-kun is Yuki's!" she said as the girl protested.

"Hey, Aiko!" the girl named Yuki blushed. I smile and laugh at their antics, feeling quite comfortable around them. "That's not true!"

"At least not yet it isn't!" the one named Aiko said. The other girls laughed at the two. I laughed a little bit.

Soon the bell rang and I sat back in my seat, anticipating the end of the day.

**oooo**

Finally the school day was over and I headed straight to the oak tree that Aiko pointed out. I waited patiently. Since I was one of the first ones out, I decided to pull out some of our homework we had today and went ahead to start working on it.

I was halfway done when I heard the girls call me. I looked up and smiled, saying hello as well.

"Sorry we're late!" one of them said.

"Yeah, Aiko had to talk to her coach."

I nodded. "It's okay. I wasn't bored." I said as I put away my homework. At least some of it was done. I can finish the rest later.

I grabbed my bag and slipped it on my shoulder. "So are we ready to go?" I asked, almost anticipating this trip to the flower shop.

The girls nodded as we started to walk. I let them lead the way since they were the ones showing me how and where to go.

On the way, the girls started to talk about some of the boys in our class. I didn't know most of them since I'd just started a couple of weeks ago so I just kept quiet. One of the girls glanced at me and smiled.

"You need to talk more!" she said.

I smiled. "It's okay. I'm fine."

"No, no!" cried out another. "We can't leave you out!"

The girls paused and waited for me to catch up. I soon felt like I was part of the crowd.

Once I caught up with them, they bombarded me with questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"What school did you go to?"

"Who's your favorite idol?"

"What kind of music do you like to listen to?"

I lost track of what they were trying to ask me. I tried to answer one question, but I felt so confused.

"Uh…" I said stupidly. They awaited my answers. So I answered the questions I can easily recall.

"I used to be from Shibuya," I lied, I didn't want them to know what happened to me in the past – after all, it's all behind me now. There was no way it was going to haunt me today. "I haven't been to school because I had to help my family with work." The girls nodded as we walked.

"Yeah, the economy's really bad," commented one of them. The girls looked at the one, including myself. "What?" she said as the girls slowly shifted their attention back at me.

"Uh, okay." I said and I continued with what I was saying. "I haven't listened to any of today's hits lately," I answered honestly, "Though I do have a liking to Yamashita Takaishi."

The girls smiled so brightly, I swear, if the sun hit it just right, it would blind me.

"I love him too!" They all said in unison. I smiled.

We walked for a little bit longer as we talked about who's hotter – Takaishi or some other member.

I don't remember the exact minutes, but it was pretty soon that they spotted the flower shop.

"Aw man, they beat us!" said Aiko.

I glanced to the front and saw that the front is covered with girls from other schools (their uniforms obviously different then ours). The other girls whined except Aiko and I. That's not to say I wasn't disappointed. I'm not sure what ran through her mind, but Aiko glared at the girls.

"Ah, who cares?" she said. "We can see them from all that."

"Yeah, Aiko," said a girl named Asami. "_You _can because you're so tall."

"So?"

"So… Only you can see them. We can't!"

I glanced around for another solution.

"Don't they have another entrance?" I asked.

The girls shook their head.

"Aiko tried to sneak in the back but Ken-kun caught her," said Yuki.

"I wouldn't have been caught if I weren't drenched in waste." Aiko angrily said.

I laughed a little bit as I tried to imagine the taller girl covered in trash and other things.

"It's not funny, Watanabe!" she said, referring to me.

"Sorry," I said, "I just can't help it!" I kept laughing, because it was just so funny and relaxing to finally laugh. The girls started to laugh as well.

"Yeah, Watanabe-san," started Yuki, "Aiko had a banana peel on the top of her head just like if it were a hat!"

We all laughed at the images of the past, it was just so hilarious. I couldn't believe I could easily clique with these girls. I once thought they were annoying because of their constant gossip, but now that I've actually spent some time with them – they are really fun to be around.

After we had our laugh, Aiko cleared her throat.

"Now if we can get back to the hot guys…" she said, obviously quite angry with us.

"Okay, okay," the other girls said. We started to talk about following Aiko into the shop so Yuki can finally confess her love to the one they called Aya-kun. They must know him quite well in order to call him that. The girls claimed that they been going to the flower shop since they were in Junior High.

I wondered why they kept perusing the men.

We made our way through the crowds of other schoolgirls. It was obvious that our school was not alone in admiration for the guys. In fact, I was pretty sure that I saw some uniforms from schools clear across the city.

Somehow, we made it in the shop and I saw the man with red hair. However, he wasn't wearing black. He wore bright colors and an apron. He didn't smile, but he was really pale. What stood out to me the most were his strange violet eyes. I didn't realize how long I stared at him until I felt Asami pull on my arm. I turned to face her and said that I was sorry. She merely shrugged it off and pointed to a man with light blue hair.

I thought he was good-looking, if not dangerous looking, but not like the red-headed one. Youji, I had later learned his first name, kept teasing the younger one, who I later learned to be Omi, about some girl and him going to bed together. I thought they'd make a cute couple.

The other one, Ken, had Aiko acting much differently then her leader self. It was obvious that she liked him.

When Yuki grabbed my arm, I turned to her. She pointed to the man with red hair. "That's Aya-kun, isn't he hot?"

I nodded. He glanced our way, or it seemed to be, and returned to his watering. He didn't look happy to see all of us in here.

"Let's go over there. I don't think the Aya-kun fan club's out today," she told me as she took me towards his direction. I followed her and as we got closer, I realized that he looked beautiful with the red roses surrounding him. It seemed that Yuki was going to confess her love to the redhead and I was there for moral support.

That was fine. At least I got a closer look at him. I realized that that she wanted to be the only one to give him eye contact so he wouldn't be distracted. I glanced to stare if not smell the roses. Oh, they had such a sweet smell. It was also evident that they were just freshly watered.

"U-uh…Fujimoto-san?" she asked, her voice small and shy. I suppose he glanced her way, after all it was polite to give eye contact to people who were talking to you. "I-I wanted to say you did a very good job taking care of my aunt's bouquet. She l-loved them very much!"

"Mm," he merely said.

"A-and on behalf of my family, I wanted to thank you once again to helping us at the wedding!"

Not another sound emitted from him. I glanced to the side; he didn't give her eye contact but he continued to water the plants. I turned back to the flower I was 'inspecting'.

Yuki pulled me aside and started to crumble. I got a little nervous for her and told her to not give up and just say it.

"B-but he's not paying attention to me, Watanabe-san! I don't know what to do!"

"Take a deep breath," I said, "and calm yourself down."

She took a couple of deep breaths and returned to him. This time, he wasn't anywhere to be found. We both split up and tried to find him in the sea of other girls.

Eventually, I found him. But he was so beautiful when he was inspecting some tulips.

_No…he couldn't be, _I thought to myself as I went to search for Yuki. _It couldn't be…Either way…he's beautiful._

**ooooooo**

**Author's Notes**: Finally made it to the end! Yay! I might turn this into a chapter fanfic if people like it enough (which I doubt) with only a one-sided pairing. In any case, it was kinda tough to write in first person since usually I don't write it this way. I left it open-ended because if I kept going, it was going to be more pretentious. In any case, please review. I realize that I didn't do a really good job on Aya because, well, he's not my favorite. XD I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
